(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for mounting a snap ring.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for mounting a snap ring and checking whether the snap ring has been accurately mounted.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional system for mounting a snap ring automatically mounts a snap ring to a snap ring mounting position of a workpiece and checks whether or not a snap ring has been mounted. That is, a conventional system cannot check whether a snap ring has been accurately mounted. If a clutch or a brake in which a snap ring is inaccurately mounted is used, the snap ring may shift from its mounted position.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.